


Важные активы

by efinie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Взгляд на дисплей говорит Герку, что звонит сын, и он отвечает, опасаясь плохих новостей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Важные активы

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Important assets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/151723) by herchanssen. 
  * A translation of [Important assets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/151723) by herchanssen. 



> 1) Инцест!  
> 2) Жутчайший ООС Чака!!! Но! Мне понравился фик, мне понравилась ситуация, мне понравился Герк, поэтому я спокойно закрыла на это глаза. Если вы не можете так легко абстрагироваться, лучше не читайте.  
> 3) Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит"! ;) Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Сейчас февраль, и прошло почти два месяца с тех пор, как Герк в последний раз видел своего мальчика. Это и понятно, они оба заняты: он чертов маршал теперь, разгребает последствия чудом предотвращенного Апокалипсиса, а Чак... Чак на физиотерапии на другом конце США, с каким-то американцем с причудливым акцентом, что заново учит его ходить. Жаль находиться так далеко от своего малыша, но работа есть работа, да и их жизнь никогда не была простой.

Герк все же считает себя везунчиком, по большому счету. Конечно, он потерял практически все, но у него все еще есть его мальчик. Его сын жив, и с каждой неделей ему становится все лучше. Всякий раз, когда есть возможность, они звонят друг другу и разговаривают в течение часа или около того. Операция по закрытию разлома много отняла у них, но и настолько же укрепила их отношения.

Как и каждую пятницу после обеда, Герк застрял на встрече с делегатами от Совета Безопасности ООН, правительства Гонконга и другими важными шишками, на которых ему плевать. Этот мир прогнил, и теперь, когда их общий враг исчез, везде нарастает напряжение. Иными словами, у Герка был дерьмовый день.

Телефон начинает вибрировать в кармане, когда синхронист переводит какие-то гневные обвинения Гонконгского делегата. Взгляд на дисплей говорит Герку, что звонит сын, и он отвечает, опасаясь плохих новостей.

— Лучше бы это было важно, я нахожусь посреди встречи, — шипит он в трубку.

Один из тех очень важных мужчин кидает на него странный взгляд:  
— Снова О'Хара из Совета по Финансовым Вопросам? 

Герк может только кивнуть. Он ни за что не скажет им, что разговаривает со своим сыном.

— Я знаю, папочка. Поэтому и позвонил. Подумал, ты нуждаешься в новостях, как обстоят дела на дальнем Западе.

Голос Чака низкий и страстный, и Герк сразу понимает, что ничем хорошим это для него не закончится. И все же не может просто повесить трубку. Снова слышать голос сына - вот в чем он нуждается. Он так сильно скучал по мальчику.  
— Выкладывай! — говорит он и надеется, что сможет сохранить этот разговор как можно более незаметным.

— Я снова могу в полной мере использовать свою правую руку, папочка. Бинты сняли прошлой ночью, и с тех пор я не переставал дрочить и трахать себя пальцами, и она сильно болит. Чертовски жаль, что у меня здесь нет моей коробки с игрушками. Хотя... твой член во мне был бы даже лучше. Ты скучаешь по моей заднице, не так ли, папочка?

— Ответ утвердительный, — Герк с трудом сглатывает. В голове всплывают все эти образы: его Чак на полу перед ним, раздвигает ягодицы, чтобы он мог лучше рассмотреть его милую, маленькую дырочку.

Герк чувствует, как лицо накаляется. Он действительно не может себе позволить, чтобы кто-нибудь начал задавать вопросы прямо сейчас, и он точно знает, что Чак делает это нарочно. Маленький ублюдок.

— Сэр, — говорит он, изо всех сил стараясь удержать голос от того хриплого рычания, которое возникает всякий раз, когда он возбужден, — я признаю важность этого разговора и могу заверить вас, что ваши активы постоянно у меня на уме, но я боюсь, это не подходящее время, чтобы обсуждать их.

— Сэр? Папа, это я должен называть тебя "сэр". Я бы встал на колени, папочка, и отсосал бы тебе под столом, прямо во время... — Чак перебивает себя со стоном. — Я вставил палец в себя...

У Герка становится болезненно туго в штанах, а звонок-то длится меньше минуты. Конечно, он может просто повесить трубку, но он не хочет. Он почти уверен, что Чак запустил пальцы себе в задницу прямо во время разговора, и безумно хочет услышать, как тот кончит. У них не было шанса заняться сексом перед закрытием разлома, и Герк в большем отчаянии, чем когда-либо признает.

— Продолжайте, но я должен предупредить вас - ваше неуважение к моей нынешней ситуации будет иметь последствия.

Он знает, что Чак только ухмыляется на эту жалкую маленькую угрозу, и слышит, как тот фыркает:

— Ты собираешься отшлепать меня, папочка? Так?

Герк слышит шлепок и еще один стон, который отдается прямо в его члене. Он знает, даже если сейчас повесит трубку, мысленные образы останутся в голове до конца дня. Его так и подмывает просто сказать Чаку вернуть эти пальцы обратно, где им и место, и трахать себя долго и упорно, однако он не может сделать это, по крайней мере, не оскорбив при этом почти весь мир.

— Я уверяю вас, что так и сделаю. Теперь мы можем вернуться к теме ваших активов? Я очень хотел бы заняться ими прямо сейчас, но мне придется оставить эту задачу вам. Я верю, что вы выполните все к нашему взаимному удовлетворению.

— Всегда здесь ради твоего удовлетворения, папочка. У тебя уже стоит? Ты думаешь о том, как скоро трахнешь своего малыша, как снова наполнишь меня своей спермой?

— Безусловно, да.

Герк сглатывает снова. Его голос, возможно, становится немного хриплым, и он скрещивает ноги под столом, просто чтобы убедиться, что его стояк скрыт достаточно хорошо.

— Не могу дождаться, когда ты будешь здесь, со мной, папочка. Во мне. Так хорошо снова кончать! Столько раз трахал себя сегодня, папочка. Так больно... Но я не могу перестать думать, что бы ты сделал с моей задницей. Как ты облизал бы меня и трахал бы меня, пока я не истек бы твоей спермой и не смог бы больше передвигаться. Аааа...папочка... будет так здорово! Моя дырка готова для тебя, папочка.

Чак сейчас стонет так громко, что Герк боится, что парень, сидящий рядом с ним, может услышать. Непрерывное срывающееся дыхание его мальчика в ухе делает свое дело, и Герку хочется, чтобы он просто мог сказать Чаку, какой он хороший мальчик. Даже если вроде как все еще злится, что тот поступает так с ним прямо во время встречи.

— Папочка, я сейчас кончу! Папочка-а-а-а...

Герк признает дрожь в голосе Чака, может представить, как тело мальчика выгибается, как его отверстие сжимается вокруг пальцев. Он вынужден закусить ответный стон, а его боксеры становятся немного влажными от выступившего секрета. Проклятый мальчишка! Малыш слишком хорошо знает, на какие кнопки давить.

— Теперь вопрос решен к вашему удовлетворению?

— Да, да... намного лучше, когда я слышу твой голос. Люблю тебя, папочка!

Герк на секунду замирает. Он слышит дыхание Чака, видит всех тех людей, смотрящих на него, и понимает, что хочет сказать не то, что должен сказать. Его сын ждет ответа, и ему не нужно видеть ухмылку на лице Чака, чтобы знать, что она там есть.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — шепчет он и кладет трубку. Мужчина рядом кидает на него недоумевающий взгляд, и Герк знает, что, возможно, только что запустил международный слух о романе с О'Хара из Совета по Финансовым Вопросам. Хотя это того стоило.


End file.
